Operation Bloody Valentine
by Hanabi of Seireitei
Summary: [T for some gory moments and language]A love triangle, but one of those peaple are willing to do anything to get the girl!Even if it means murder.Will his scheme go as planned or will another person cause it to take a turn for the worse?
1. Operation Bloody Valentine Begins

HEYHEY!!!! I'm back and I have some extra time today and a heard this awesome song that I am absolutely in love with!!So I figured hey! Why spend my free time sitting on the couch indulging my self with anime and eating bonbon, more likely jujubes but quid quid whatever in Latin , when I have this great idea and some free time!! So here goes!! Hope you enjoy!!! Also please review; I get all happy-go-lucky when I get a review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!

P.S. just FYI if you didn't already know...this is a songfic (for later chapters)! And every one please don't kill me for liking this band but I do like Green Day and Linkin Park just as much!!!Just to tell you ahead of time I am going to put some Latin I learned inn school in here, but I'll also give the translation in ( ) after the word!

Thanx!!

YumiOrrick4ever

* * *

Bloody Valentine

By Good Charlotte

It was a perfect day in Jump City; clear blue skies, lush green grass, and a smiling couple walking happily in the park.

A figure lurked in the shadows watching them. He felt a sharp pain in his heart every time he saw the two together. I guess you could call him a stalker. But non-the less he was no stranger. The redheaded maiden looked so happy with the amazing boy wonder.

He couldn't stand it! He waned her so badly. He had liked...no he had loved her every since he first laid eyes on her in that under water cave so many months ago. And she too had liked him too, he didn't think she loved but liked at least, he wanted her to feel that way again.

But there was one thing....no ...one person standing in his way.

As said before he was stalker so he knew their schedule like the back of his hand. At 6:47 every Saturday they would go to the top of the hill in the park and just sit there together in each other's arms, while they watched the sun set. Then go back home at 7:39. Also every Sunday they would go out to the same restraunt "Nox Necdum Putesco" (Night Not Yet Day) at the same time 9:25PM, then after dinner they would go to the Titan's Island and just walk around. On Tuesdays at 2: 45 they go around the city as the Boy Wonder shows the girl I love what earth is like.

He couldn't stand it any more he had to get rid of his obstacle as soon as possible or else the under sea super hero would explode! But he didn't know enough about the Titans Tower to plan everything out perfectly. He had only been in there a few and didn't know much about it but he knew enough about the other Titans that he would be able to stay at the Titan's Tower with out supicion, AND be able to squeeze info out about those two!!

"Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahaha" The call echoed through out the that cave the dark figure lived in. He picked up the phone.

'BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!' The phone rang in the living room of Titan's Tower. Where Raven was sitting at a table reading her book, BB and Cy were duking it out in a game of 'Dead or Alive 3'(I love that game). Starfire was doing the dishes in the kitchen and cooking one of her native meals for dinner. Robin had just walked in and picked up the phone to hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey there old friend! How have you been?" Robin said then covered the mouthpiece and said "Hey every one guess who's on the phone!?" The Titans looked interested, every one but Raven that is. "Who Who!!" Starfire exclaimed.

"It's Aqualad!" Robin replied quickly. When Raven heard his name her head shot up from her book and a light shade of fuchsia creped up onto her face. Robin then went back to the phone. "Uhhuh...yeah...sure...that would be good...." Robin was nodding his head in agreement while listening to what Aqualad was saying.

"...Really!? ...That would be awesome... ok the day after tomorrow? ...OK!!" Robin hung up the phone then went to his friends to announce the good news. "Every one! I have good news! The day after tomorrow Aqualad is coming to stay with us while he tours the city! He will be staying for one week!"

Every one was happy (especially Raven but she keeps that a secret so ssssshhhhh!!!!!)! "Joyous Moments!! I shall make a special Tamaran dish for celebration!!!" At the thought of another one of Starfire's dishes every one's face turned from smiles to green nausea.

(Back at Aqualad's underwater cave)

"Perfect...just perfect ...well then... I guess that makes step one done. Time to start step two and start this operation for real! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Enjoy the next few days on earth robin! Cause they will definitely be your last!!!!!!

Now lets start step two of Operation Bloody Valentine!"

* * *

OK!!! Well that's it for this chapter and I promise the songfic part of this fic will start in the next chapter!! YOU HAVE MY GIRL SCOUT'S PROMISE!!But there is one problem... I'm not a girl scout ;;;; But any-who I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll update when I have more free time!! OK! Good! Now then...AS YOUR SUPREME RULER I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!!hehe

P.S.just to warn you I might change my user name but I will post my new user name and send all those who have reviewed any of my stories a memo saying that I have and what it is changed to!!

YumiOrrick4ever


	2. Arrival

HIHI!!I'm back!! I'm a bad bad person because I just couldn't wait to post this chapter that I stop doing my homework and wrote this!! Ohwell but I hope everyone likes this chapter and I think I might have to break that promise of the song coming in but I'll have to wrist and see where it goes!!

Disclaimer-I do not own the song "Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte, also I do not own Teen Titans although I wish I did that would be so cool!!!! (Starts to mutter to ones self)If I did then I would have all the merchandise and ..And..And... And EVERYTHING!!!(Looks around) (Blushes) oops...I forgot you all were still here..........any who just read the story! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

* * *

It was Wedsday afternoon, the day of Aqualad's arrival, and the Titan's Tower was a mess. "Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Robin was getting pissed. "Come on! Aqualad will be here in a hour and look at this place!!" The Titan's Tower was a disaster area. Dirty clothes and dishes were scattered all around the room, with an occasional empty pizza box lying here and there.

"OKOK! I'm going but first I have to whoop Cy's ass in 'Super Smash Bros. Melee'!" BB and Cyborg were really into the game. BB was Link, with 2 lives left. Cyborg was Sheik, with 3 lives left.

(Half hour later)

"BEAST BOY, CYBORG!!!!!!!!!!" Robin was furious. "HE IS GOING TO BE HERE IN LESS THAN A HALF HOUR AND YOU HAVEN'T PICKED UP ONE DAMN THING!!!!" Robin's face was burning with anger and frustration. "OK"Robin said while grinding his teeth.

"Well then, WHY DON'T YOU START NOW THEN!!!!!!" Cyborg and Beast Boy, scared, immediately started picking up everything at an amazing rate. And in no time flat the Titan's Tower living room was sparkly clean!

Then just as BB was putting the cushion back onto the couch the doorbell rang. Cyborg then was open the door to reveal boy with shoulder length black hair, and a tight fitting black and blue suit.

"AQUALAD!! Dude how's it been!?" Cyborg called out. "I'm fine thanks! Where is every one?" Just as he said that the rest of the Teen Titans came into the room.

"GREETINGS FRIEND!!!" Starfire ran up to Aqualad and gave him a big hug in which she (Starfire) almost suffocated him and he (Aqualad) blushed from being in her arms. 'I never want to leave this spot.' Was the thought that went through Aqualad's mind when Starfire hugged him. Along with the thought 'I can't breath!'.

Starfire pulled away. "I shall go make a wonderful Tamaran dish that which honors a new guest!!!" With that she ran to the kitchen to start preparing it and everyone's face, except poor little naïve Aqualad, turned green. Except Beast boy, already being green, turned a slight brown/tannish color.

After everyone regained his or her natural color the Titan team got comfortable on the couch and started to catch up for old times sake.

"Hey Beast Boy!!" Aqualad summoned him over to him. "Hey there!" Beast Boy said back to Aqualad and sat down next to him. "So Beast Boy how's it been?" "Ah..Its been ok I guess...and guess what (starts to talk in a whisper and leans closer to Aqualad so on one else can hear)....I think Raven is finally beginning to warm up to me!" There was a big cocky smile on BB's face. "Umm...ok cool..I guess (now in a regular voice)..."

At that moment Raven said out of the blue. "I'm telepathic you shouldn't even bother trying to whisper I'll hear you anyway." Beast Boy was shocked and blushed at the fact that she knew that he liked her. "I-I ...oops. Rave-"

BOOM!!!!!!!

A sudden explosion in the kitchen interrupted Beast Boy. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!" Yelled Aqualad. "WONDERUS!!! MY DISH OF TAMARAN GLOBERNITH GISHUOIS IS FINISHED!!!" Starfire jumped up and down in delight! She walked to the table covered in blue goo. She was carrying a huge dish, which displayed a gruesome looking thing that resembled a headless goose in blue jello.

Aqualad seem to be intrigued by this dish for he did not step away from it and quiver in fear as the others did, but he step towards it. He took a fork off the table and stuck it into the glob and put it in his mouth..."hm... it's pretty tastey!"Aqualad exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"OMIGOD!!!"Beast Boy was puzzled. How did he survive one of Starfire's dishes?

'Ha! She must be impressed with me to try one of her meals! That would mean that I am one step closer to winning her heart. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!'

After that shocking event they all sat down and talk till the pizza, they had ordered, arrived. Then after eating pizza and more catching up on the latest on villains and other news everyone was tired and went to bed. Then Robin showed Aqualad to his room.

"This will be your room." Robin pointed to a door that looked like every other one in the whole building. "It is right across the from mine and to your right is Starfire's and to your left is BB's." "Thanks so much again for letting me stay here while I tour Jump City this week!" Aqualad forced as good of a real looking smile as possible. "No prob! Good night!" With a 'swish' of the door Robin was off to dream land.

Aqualad walked into his room. It was an ordinary room. With a bed, a desk, a bathroom, and a closet. He unpacked then dressed for bed. He sat back onto the bed and pulled out a journal. (Yes! A journal! Guys can have them too!!)And wrote-

May, 1 

_Today wasn't too productive on my quest to win Starfire's heart. But she hugged me, her embrace was warm. I wanted to stay there for the rest of eternity. But the one problem was that her embrace was a very strong one, I couldn't seem to breath, I think that was a problem! I also think she was impressed that I liked her concussion or whatever that thing was. To tell the truth that thing was bland and had no taste to it what so ever. I have found out some valuable information that should help me in my plan to get rid of my target. I really can't stand him!! He pisses me off so much! HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER! Tomorrow I will go to the city and buy some supplies I might need for my plan. _

(The next morning at breakfast)

YAWN!!!!

The whole gang was really tired from talking so late the night before. But they all had fun; I mean it isn't everyday that a Titan from another place comes to stay with you!

It was Cyborg's turn to cook breakfast and Beast Boy was in the kitchen with him trying to stop him from cooking up a poor defenseless piece of bacon. "DUDE COME ON!! I mean what would you do if I all of the sudden turned into a pig! Would you eat me?!" "Umm...let me think...no cause you are green and I don't eat green meat!" "Well!! IT IS THE SAME THING!!!!" Beast Boy knew he had lost the fight when he heard the spatter of grease as the strip of bacon hit the pan.

During this commotion was going on Aqualad came in. He was dressed in normal non-superhero clothes; he was in a pair of baggie cargo pants and a tight fitting black short-sleeve shirt. Raven was seated at the table drinking her herbal tea and reading her big brown book, which was full of deep, dark, and depressing poems. She looked up when the noise had quieted a bit to see Aqualad standing in the doorway looking really hot in her opion. She looked him up and down to check out his new style. Her eyes stopped at his hard six-pack and blushed. As he walked over to the kitchen to stop the dispute between Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven quickly hide her self-behide her book when she realized that she was blushing. Just as she hid herself a vase that Aqualad was standing next to broke in a burst of black energy. Which obviously startled him.

* * *

OK! thats all folks!!!at least for now!! But i decided to make this shorter but the next chapter is almost done now!! so keep reviewing and i'll keep on updating!! PEACE OUT! 


	3. A Dream,A Fight, And Start of Step 2

OK! So I don't really have anything special to say so I'll just put up the

disclaimer and you can read! Peace out!

Disclaimer-OK as you all know I don't own Teen Titans, cause if I did I wouldn't

be here posting a story. I would be at my studio working day-in and day-out on

episodes!!!!! And I also don't own the song 'Bloody Valentine' By Good

Charlotte! It would be cool if I did though. I mean I don't even own the

computer I'm typing on right now! BUT I do own this plot!! Yes yes all mine...my

precious!

OK! Enough with my rambling ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Earlier-

_Dream_

_It was 11:57 at a palace in a far far away land. In that palace was a ball that _

_was celebrating the Prince's engagement to a Princess of great beauty. They _

_alone had great strengths and powers but together they had a power that could _

_defeat anything in its path. This power of such great magnitude was love. You _

_could definitely say they were in love. In love so much that they promised to be _

_together till the world came to an end! They spent every moment they could with _

_each other. When they were in each other's arms the world seems to fade away and _

_all that is left is the two of them. Whether it was dancing, sitting, hugging _

_ect., it didn't matter. They had been dancing all night. That wonderful night _

_the Princess wore a bright smile on her face. She looked up at the prince and _

_said "My dear Prince Aqualad, How I have waited for this moment all my life!" _

_The prince responded with "Well my lovely Princess Starfire, I too have waited _

_all my life. Now it is here and we can finally be happy together! I love you. _

_Promise me you'll never leave me ever!" "I would never think of doing such an _

_outrageous thing! I love you too!" They stopped dancing, the clock struck 12 _

_midnight. As the Bells rang, to indicate the time, the two lovers leaned in to _

_kiss. Right as their lips were about to touch-_

_End Dream_

"DUDE COME ON!!!!!"

Aqualad woke with a start.

(Aqualad's POV)

'Good God! What the fuck are they doing!! Who would dare to wake me up from my dream that had a girl with such elegance and beauty!' I woke up to yelling and

screaming. Is this place always like this? I can tell that I'm going to have a

bad morning! Waking up like this is always a sign. But then again all my

troubles will float away with the current when I see her face, her smile, and her eyes.

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE!

'I guess seeing her will have to wait a few minutes till I have eaten...wait a

sec! If she is there then!!' I smiled at the thought. "YES!! Off to breakfast

then! But first... What should I wear?'

(Ten minutes later)

"Ok I guess these pants with this shirt would be normal enough to wear out into

town." I decided to just go with what I was wearing and headed for the living

room.

Raven was sitting there being her grumpy old self, I guess. She just sat at the

table and read her big book, filled with dark and depressing poems, but I think

she is always like that.

I then looked over to the kitchen where I saw the source of my disturbance,

Cyborg and Beast Boy. I'm guessing that it was Cyborg's turn to cook and Beast

Boy wasn't taking it, the fact of what he was cooking, too well. He was throwing

a temper tantrum; he looked like a damn 3 year old who wasn't allowed to have a

cookie before dinner!

As I made my way to the kitchen-

BOOM!!!

A vase that was right next to me suddenly exploded! I think it was Raven. 'Is she on to me already? But I just got here! Wait! She is telekinetic! She will know all my plans! I guess...I have another obstacle to get rid of!'

I let the thought pass to the back of my mind, for the time being. Right now I had to stop that annoying racket.

(End POV)

"Hey guys! What wrong? Can I help?" The two misfits stopped what they were doing, and looked up to see Aqualad standing there with a look of great confusion on his face. "Umm...." Beast Boy stood up from the floor. "Well you see I was ...umm... just really upset...a...." BB hesitated. "What BB is trying to say is, that he completely spazzed when he saw me cooking up a delicious breakfast of protein and vitamins! The started throwing a fit when I started to cook up my yummy bacon!!" Beast Boy turned a tanish color (which would be equivalent to our turning green in sick ness) as Cyborg continued the list of things he was cooking. "OK, well why not BB, you make your own breakfast and Cyborg can make breakfast for the rest of the gang?" Suggested Aqualad. "That a great idea! Okay! Cyborg hurry up and finish killing animal before I puke and so that I can cook my yummy yummy tofu!!"

Aqualad wasn't hungry. So he announced that he was leaving to start touring the city. But what he was really up to was get what he needed to execute later steps of Operation: Bloody Valentine.

So as he stepped on to the hard concrete pavement of the city he said to himself "And so begins step two of Operation Bloody Valentine!"

* * *

A/N That's it for this chapter! I know it is short and probably not that good but I promise that soon I will have a nice surprise for all of you! So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I also apologize for not updating much on my other story but I have total writer's block for that one. So everyone I hope you liked this chapter and there will be more updating later!! Ok then PEACE OUT!!! 


	4. And So It Begins

Here's what's happening…well I'm not to sure myself so I think ill just keep typing so you can get on with reading! So remember to R&R!!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans, but it would be so totally awesome if I did!!! Of course that would also mean I wouldn't have time to be here writing the fan fiction, I would be up to all waking hours getting awesomely good episodes out like five minutes before the deadline!!!!! But since I don't…Let's all give around of applause to those who do that! GO THEM!!! Nor do I own the song 'Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte.

HI HO SILVER AWAY! (AKA lets go on with the story)

* * *

Aqualad strolled across the black asphalt parking lot to a massive mall 'Jump City Mall' to be exact. "Okay…time for phase two…" Aqualad didn't feel like talking much right now. He was too busy try to; half-day dream about what life would be like with Starfire (not that he hasn't done that before), watch where he was going, and stay alive (aka not being hit by a car) while crossing the parking lot. 

'Lets see, lets see what do we have here.' Aqualad scanned the directory. He had never seen such a huge mall before! Not even the Great 'Atlantis Mall' was this big! There were so many stores!

He decided to go into a store called 'Harvey's Hardware Department Store'. He was looking for a sharp object, one to cut the vocal cords right out of his throat! Make his despicable blood engross the ground beneath him. He always talked sweet words to Starfire. Making her feel wonderful. He knew they were all lies. He was the only one who really loved her.

As he entered the store filled with many items, that would make good weapons, he caught sight of two people that looked vaguely like a pair that he knew. Walking away from the two he came to the conclusion that it was they when he heard his name.

"Aqualad!! How wonderful it is to see you!!" Said a cheery voice from out of nowhere. He turned around to face the girl he loved and… The man he hated.

"Hey there Aqualad!" Said Robin with a smile on his face. "Hi there." Aqualad forced a smile, and a very bad one at that, if I may say so myself.

Aqualad couldn't stay mad long. He was checking out Starfire with her perfect figure and soft wavy hair. Her smile was bright and cheerful enough to light up the entire universe. It warmed him from the inside out.

Robin noticed Aqualad's wandering eyes. Robin tended to get really jealous when it came to Starfire and so you could only imagine how jealous he was. Robin put his arm around Starfire's waist, pulled her closer to him, and said, "Starfire, since we finished the shoping we can go on our DATE now." He emphasized the DATE part to get it across to Aqualad that she wasn't avaible. Starfire just smiled at the thought of a date. Grinning Robin led her off towards the exit door. The look on his simply said 'HA!' right in Aqualad's face.

Aqualad fumed. '_How dare he!_ …_Poor Starfire so naïve, she must think that they are just hanging out! Who knows what that-that-that horrible person might do to her!! He doesn't love her! No one loves her as I do! NO ONE!!' _Aqualad grinded his teeth.

He then walk in to the store that was HUGE, it was filled to the ceiling with tools, porch equipment, chains, rope, power tools, lawn mowers, leaf blowers, ect.

Awed in amazement he made his way to the counter and asked, "Excuse me? Where can I find kitchen appliances?" "Down to the left in isle 13." The store clerk answered in a gruff voice.

'_My it really is as huge as it looks!' _Walking to the left as he was instructed, he passed isles full of things you wouldn't normally find in a hardware store such as: computers, stereos, Lego sets, and…a bakery???? That was really weird but paid it no mind and kept walking.

He had finally made it to isle #13. It was a long isle, just like all the others, and stacked high with kitchen goods. Aqualad scanned the shelves for what he was looking for. Almost at the end and nervousness, of not finding what he wanted, he stumbled upon the exact thing he was looking for.

It was the latest edition 'Super Sharp Stainless Steal Knifes'! They were small and compact, good for storing in pockets, and most importantly…they could cut through anything!

Smiling an evil smile, Aqualad carefully selected the size blade he would use for the deed and headed for the register. Placing cutlass on the counter. "Ok that will be $12.76."(Ok so I don't know how much a knife is, so just deal with it, if it is over or under priced!) "Alright. Out of $13" Pulling his wallet out, he searched around trying to find his "above-water" currency. The register guy raised his eyebrow in seeing the strange money in his wallet. Finally finding the correct amount of bills to pay, he collected his change of .24 cents he made his way out of 'Harvey's Hardware Department Store'. He looked over is sholder, as he walked out the swishing doors, to see if anyone was around to see him…no one…the coast was clear. Aqualad exited the 'Jump City Mall'. He was on his way back to the Titan's Tower and one step closer to Robin's demise!

After that day at the Department store Aqualad tried to stay away from Robin, in fear that he might rip the flesh right out of his face. And Robin in return tried to, while he and Starfire were around him at least, be even clingier to Starfire. Aqualad was strong and took the gut wrenching pain in silence, not only that but his hatred for him grew to extravagant heights. As the days went by it got harder and harder to wait for that day when his deed would be committed.

(5 days pass)

'Tonight…. yes…tonight…tonight is the night! I can't take the anticipation anymore!!!!!!…Ok they are going out on a "date" tonight so now is the perfect time to strike!!!!!!' said a muffled voice that was coming from Aqualad's room. Aqualad sat in his bedroom closet, door closed, rocking back and forth in his place. It was a step in closet and I pretty big one at that so there was plenty of room for him and many other things.

He sat there in front of a little shrine like altar. On it sat a couple dozen picture of the radiant Starfire. Many had another figure in it, but Aqualad just cropped them out. They had been taken over a period of a few months before he had come to stay with the Titans. He had followed the lovely beauty around and took as many pictures of her as he could…'She is so photogenic' He thought, as he took his pictures. Anyone would have mistaken him for a stalker, but he preferred to think of himself as an 'Admirer' of great beauty. It was a grand shrine, wonderful decorations, candles, and picture. He had sat many a night there in that closet just thinking of her.

* * *

A da-da-da dats all folks!!Ok I have two things I want to do this chapter- 

I want to answer some review questions

And

I want to say something else (hahaha)

OK! #1-

Samora-on-sugarhigh-dude- OKOK!! I know I said there was gonna be gore and it is all coming in the next chapter I SWEAR! I too like the idea of Raven/Aqualad too…but…this just happened to work out and I just ran with it! And I don't I will be able to put Larry in this story but maybe another one!! Larry is my homey (hahaha) but I doubt I will be doing Slade for a while (I'm not good with battle scenes, they are always very vague)! And thanks again for your review!!!

blonde shadowcat-Thank you very much for liking my story so much I really appreciate it! And it also interests me why no one else (but I have looked at ALL the stories) has thought of a Robin/Star/Aqualad triangle before! Please keep reviewing my stories!

Totschlger- Just FYI BB is short for Beast Boy, I know you already know that, but the other Titans call him BB on the show so… deal with it (haha says jokingly)… But thank you for thinking that I could make really good Teen Titan fanfics!!! It makes me happy to hear that! And I'm also very happy that you have decided to read my fanfic even though you aren't much of a fan of Good Charlotte! Please keep reviewing my stories!!

Thank you to all who have reviewed my stories! I will be posting answers for your questions like this more often so please keep reviewing and asking question!

And for #2-

COME ONE COME ALL!!!! I am just saying that my good friend Totschlger is a great author and you should read their story! That's all I had to say! But they are really good and you should read them… that is if you want to! Ok so go read that fanfic BUT don't forget about me! That's all and all of you out there are good authors too and I enjoy your stories so keep up the writing!


End file.
